Separate Encounter: Dreams Deferred
The morning dew was finding its way on to the suspecting ground. As a man walked on the blades of grass in the Land of Rice. The wind left a small wave like pattern on the ground as it traveled past. Raido X sauntered through the grass as he enjoyed the view of this morning sunrise. They say the early bird gets the worm, so what does a early shinobi get for all his trouble nothing, not even breakfast. Raido said as he felt his stomach growl slowly. Had he just packed more for this trip he would have this problem, or maybe if he warped he would be where we he trying to go. No somewhere in the mind of this ninja walking the path less traveled seemed like a good idea. Unfortunately for him, there disturbance would not just be internal, but it was about to get external and very physical. Raido caught a fresh scent of the dukkha of someone approaching fast from his 3 o clock. The source he sensed was rather conflicted within itself looking heavy for revenge and has intense Killing Intent. As the figure came into view he saw a man with white hair with a crazed red eye glare on Raido, he was clearly pissed, and his outfit said no life. This man was Terrax from Tsuki no Ai. A group that was thought to have since disbanded since Fa' rao was gone. You I have tracked and traced your chakra for days, I am the last of Tsuki no AI and you took Fa' rao from me, I will defend him and restablish what his dream was and see it through. Also get revenge for my grandmother you killed in Otogakure. Tell me why, WHY did she deserve to die. Terrax yelled, the conflicted soul he carried was worn well on his face. It had been a while since someone had a bone to pick with him about Otogakure, but Raido was quick to express his sorrow for his actions of a time long since past. Uhhhhhh guess im a few years to short to say im sorry, so Ill go head and say im sorry. Raido said trying to console the disgruntled ninja. Those days are behind me, and I attacked Oto because they attacked someone dear to me. I didn't think about the rammifications it would have on others, so when I say your grandmothers day was nothing personal, you would know I was lying. Raido said kidding around. GRRR what about Fa' rao my mentor did he deserve to die too, all he wanted to do was bring peace upon this wretched world. Yet he rose to slay him in cold blood. Terrax said tears rolling down his face, emotion and grief overtaking him. Fa' rao was special case, he wanted to drag the world with him, and I dont play follow the leader, I respected his goals, the way he went about it, meh not so much. Also I keep hearing this I killed Fa'rao I didnt kill him, I sealed him. Into a tree, you see what I did there. Raido said as his emotion never changed. Terrax was not amused far from it,m if anything the man's lack of seriousness began to rub Terrax as sarcasm. You think this is funny Raido, HUH, you took everything form me, my guardian, and my mentor. Those 7 years ago I should have killed you, but no Raizo and Fa' rao wanted you alive and now look at them. Raizo betrayed us to live a village life, and Fa'rao is dead. Tearrax yelled He's not dead he's- HE AINT HERE!! Terrax yelled eve louder at Raido. Terrax said loud enough to wake all of the sleeping nature and sealed people across this land. Hey hey keep it down, it still early, no need to shout im standing right next to you. Raido said waving his arms trying to get his anger to calm down. ENOUGH OF YOUR MOUTH Terrax dashed forward like a madman trying to tear Raido apart. Unbridled Aggression Terrax anger was clearly getting the best of him, he made the number one mistake one can make against against a new and improved Raido. He charged head first swingly widly at the air hoping to land a free floating or glancing blow on Raido. Raido simply threw a well place kneeto his sternum to slow down the mans breath, and make him lose his wind, then an elbow to the back of the neck which came swiftly to drop Terrax to his knees, and then a somersault kicks which lifted the white haired ninja off his feet and into the air. Olay!! Raido exclaimed as he mocked Terrax who had fallen with a hard thud in the dirt. He hits harder than I thought he did, gues ill just need to overpower his power and grind him into oblivion. Terrax jumped to his feet and charged his fist up with chakra and looked to land a thunderous blow to Raido. Raido waited for the perfect moment than a Large ethereal Gunbai came before him catching the impact of the blast, and with sudden force returned it back to Terrax this violent explosion threw Terrax backwards under the pressure of his own concussive force. "I dont know much about you, but I know if you were a member of Tsuki no Ai, your smarter than this, your rushing in trying to land a hit rather than think and plan. You anger and sorrow is getting the best of you, and that's why it appears that you can not hit me. You keep this style of fighting up, and you will kill yourself long before I get the chance to". Raido said as he felt the anxiety brewing with the mans soul. Terrax slowly got up maybe your right, I am smarter than this. Terrax opened his mouth and reached down his throat and pulled out a large fan, whose colors were red and white with a red tip. Now then Raido what do you say we play for keeps. I think its time you realized just who you were dealing with, I was the second most powerful person in Tsuki no AI behind Fa' rao himself. Raido had seen that fan before, back when he was in the shrine, that fan was the legendary Bashosen, one of the weapons that the Sage himself wielded. It was said to take up serious amounts of chakra to wield. The normal human would only be able to survive it once after use. However in the reports Raido read on Terrax he had an unheatly amount of chakra that needed to be controlled, to the point he had wrist gaurd regulate his flow of chakra. I didn't expect that from you, but now im motivated, you see as the newly ordained Fourth of the Six Paths its my job to find the tools of the Rikudo Sennin and put them back for safekeeping. Raido quickly lied. I didn't really start searching yet, because I just didn't have the time. Had I know you had it all along, i would have come after you years ago. Raido said as the Rinnegan took root in his eyes. Terrax felt sweat roll down his face. he just activated his Rinnegan, that mean he must this very serious. Your death will ignite the rebirth of Tsuki no AI and the Third coming of Fa' rao. I will steal your eyes for my own, and gain the power I need to truly help this world rid itself of corruption. Terrax said as he was no longer nervous With one massive swing of that fan Terrax created a Bashōsen" Ruptures of Earth ?large wave of earth which rose to collapse on him underneath the earth with thousands of pounds of pressure,as the ground tore it self up rising to crush him. The wave was large covering a wide vertical axis as it didnt horizontal, however this could be easily dispelled. Raido put his hand up, called forth the powers of the Preta Path and absorbed the chakra form the massive rising earth causing it to vanish after a short period of time. Terrax was lost, what was that he did just now. He absorbed that enitre jutsu, how the hell was that possible. Wait I remember that path one of them has the ability to make niinjutsu useless since he can absorb it. I heard he didnt know all the Paths to the Rinnegan. Maybe he finally unlocked them after all, meaning this approach would do me no good. Your thinking harder not smarter, Raido slammed his hands on the ground calling for the powers of the Animal Path summoning a Giat 3 headed dog, and the Giant drilled bird. Now Terrax, lets see just how well you think on your feet. Raido X said as he stood in between the animal who had chakra rods in their skin and Rinnegan patterned eyes just like Raido. Their huge, Terrax exclaimed as he didn't know which to attack first. The Giant Bird took to the skies and began to fly around dropping strange green eggs than began to explode after few seconds, while the dog split into three smaller one's and swiped at Terrax as it pursued him relentlessly through the area. The last explosion rocked Terrax and slammed him into the ground, causing him to slide across the ground like a penguin on ice. Raido was on top of the bird and jumped to the ground as the animals simply strafed around both Raido and Terrax. Terrax learned from Fa' rao that Raido was capable of switching his fighting styles on the fly, in terms of hearing it he was ready, actually fighting Raido was a different story. Sleeping on the job are we? I am pretty sure that you won't beat me while your taking a nap. If your tied its okay, ill just speed up your plans in this wonderful vacation I have saved just for you. Raido said as he grabbed the hilt of his blade. It appeared Raido had already decided to kill Terrax, and take his Weapon. Terrax lifted himself off the ground, and got ready to attack and this time to kill Raido. He was fighting the wrong kind of fight, he allowed Raido to talk him out of his game and frustrate him. Terrax stepped back his silverish white hair swinging as he did this and placed his hands in front of him. Terrax weaved handsigns as impressive speed and fired a ball of destructive energy from his mouth that decimated everything in his path as it tore to reach Raido X and turn him into a shell of the dust surrounded him. Raido simply placed his hands out and via Absorbed the jutsu by way of the Preta Path, allowing him to be unharmed by the blast. Terrax now I know you know the Rinnegan's paths, Ninjutsu is just ill advised, only thing left is taijutsu, which your completely horrible at. You could try genjutsu, but given your only talent in is Ninjutsu Id laugh at your efforts if nothing more. Raido said with a flippant look on his face as he already knew he had Terrax beat from the start. Ill be honest, you lost this fight the very moment you showed that fan to me. Before I went after Fa' rao made my list and checked it twice, and made sure i did my homework on your little peanut gallery. You know what I learned about you Terrax.. that your not as good as you think you are. Your powerful no doubt, your ability and prowess in ninjutsu is without question your best feat, where your strength mostly lies. However it is the only area of combat you pose a threat, taijutsu you are average best, near the level of a fresh genin, and genjutsu you are as non-existent as you are powerful in ninjutsu. You were to be taken out methodically, slowly and painfully, but you made it that much easier to subdue you. Raido said as he simply tapped the armored sleeve he wore. You came here under emotional duress, that was the first thing I noticed, that made it that much easier to attack you mentally and play off that aspect, using you anger and rage for my own purposes. Then you pulled the legendary banana fan out, and my interest in you increased just for the sake of the fan. It was easy to string you along and confuse you with various styles of combat. Terrax you put up a decent effort half assed at best, but this lesson is over, and now so if your life. Raido's Rinnegan began to glow as he looked dead at Terrax who in a sense feared Raido not becuase of his power, but his intelligence. Go ahead kill me, reunite me with my lord and leader. We shall be reunited once again in our death. I will be liberated from this corruption, and live in a world free of sins. Terrax said as he welcomes death with open arms. Death? no no no, see when theres this nasty little world I own, when you die by my hands you don't simply die and pass forward to heaven or go to hell. No your soul and mind is sent to my personal dimension, where the limit is limitless. There is no time, no future, no tomorrow. Your mind and soul is trapped in eternal damnation, forced to be exposed to the effects the realm has as it slowly kill your soul from the inside. It's a punishment that could make even the most hardened of men and demons cry in despair ot their eternal blight, just wishing death would come and take him. However their words will fall on deaf ears as their words can not reach the ears of that force known as death. You will find that death is a luxury, and you will wish for it. A punishment worst than death, The worst fate a person can bring upon himself stretching on forever. Raido said as he smiled a sick smile at Terrax whose smile of his death quickly turned to fear. What, thats not possible your lying, theres not such PLACE in this world!!!!!! Terrax yelled as he simply ran at Raido looking to tear his face of for sprouting such lies. Raido placed his hands on the ground and used the Naraka Path summoning forth Yama in his King of the Hell form. The massive form opening from the ground as purple flames danced around him. As the giant entity opened his mouth ginat tendrills with smalls hands on them all shot out from the mouth as they all reached for Terrax. Terrax ran and fought for minutes avoiding capture, as the eyes of the Rinnegan from Raido's summons and Raido's eyes were all glued on him. The image of the ripple pattern was burned into his mind, as he was surrounded by the piercing eyes in all directions. Raido, pulled a Chakra Disruption Blade from under his wrist and launched it at Teraax who was caught in the upper shoulder by the blade. The pierce caused Terrax to slid backwards, and get caught by the tendrills that wanted him so bad. As Terrax tired to grab the rod in his shoulder, the image of the Rinnegan appeared in his head, and his body did not move he dropped the Banshoen, and was dragged into the mouth of the Naraka Path, as he dragged into his mouth it began to chew on him and devour him which effectively killed him and sending his mind and soul to the Naraka Realm where he would remain and be left exposed to the world for the rest of eternity. After the ordeal and Teraax was beaten, Raido walked over and grabbed the legendary fan, and held it up in his hands and placed it on his side along with his trademark Yorukaze. From there his giant dog desummoned back to his realm, as he jumped on the back of his giant bird and flew off into the sky headed in an unknown direction.